


First Love | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You and your best friend, Laszlo Kreizler, have to go your seperate ways. But you manage to still stay connected over the years. One day you decided to surprise him by going back to New York to visit him. As the two of you talk, you realize you have something in common that neither of you were even awear of.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Reader
Kudos: 16





	First Love | Laszlo Kreizler

"Do you have to move away?" Laszlo asked me curiously. He and I were sitting in our favorite park enjoying the lovely spring weather. "You know I don't have a choice. There's no way my parents are going to let me stay in New York; I don't have any relatives that live here." I replied feel very sad. I didn't want to leave my best friend behind but I couldn't make him move with me.

"Just promise you'll come back when you can, and write while you're away." He said with a pleading look in his beautiful brown eyes. What hurts the most is that I have feelings for him. I desperately wanted to tell him, but I'm too afraid too. Too afraid that he doesn't he feel the same way about me. "I promise." I replied before I gently wrapped my arms around him. I was extra gentle, because I didn't want to hurt his injured arm.

The memory of me last few days in New York started flooding back to me as I looked out of my carriage window. Maybe it's because I was traveling down the streets I left behind so many years ago. It felt longer than it actually was because I missed Laszlo every second of every day. He was my best friend and the first boy I ever fell in love with... the only person I've ever truly loves to be honest. Excitement filled my entire being as I got closer and closer to his home.

'What will he think of me when he sees me?' I wondered inside of my head. Neither of us have seen each other since I left the city. I also wondered if he ever found love. I knew it would hurt if he was romantically involved with someone, but I'd be happy for him regardless. As the carriage slowed down I started feeling a bit nervous as well as excited. I was finally going to see my best friend again for the first time in what feels like ages.

When the carriage stopped I got out and went to grab my bags, but someone stopped me. "It's alright, Miss, I'll get your bags for you." A deep baritone voice said. I turned around to see a tall dark skinned man standing there with a kind look about him. "You must be Cyrus. It's nice to meet you, Laszlo has told me a lot about you." I said with a smile. He returned the smile and we made small talk as we walked towards the lovely looking house.

I knew my friend had made quite the name for himself while I've been away. He became a doctor and studied to be an Alienist or criminal psychologists. Not to mention the fact that he made an entire institute for wayward and abandoned children. I admired him and his work more than he'll probably ever know. But now that I was back in New York, I could express my admiration more clearly.

"The doctor is waiting on you in the sitting room Miss." Cyrus said kindly and I nodded once to let him know I understood. My breath was taken by how beautiful my friend's home looked. But I shouldn't have been so surprised since he always had good taste in color pallets and design. I guess his artistic eye makes him a better psychological, especially in his dealings with children.

When I walked into the sitting room I spotted Laszlo sitting in a chair reading a book. That was a common sight when we were younger and I was happy to see he hadn't grown out of that. "Hey." I said, which caught his attention. A smile spread across his face as he stood up and sat his book aside. Then he removed his round spectacles, which he looked really cute in. "Y/n, I'm so glad you could make it. Part of me almost believed your arrival in New York was too good to be true." He said with a small charming smile.

He was so much more handsome than I expected him to be. He had a full beard and he was wearing a pristine black suit with a green tinted bowtie. Those big brow eyes of his made me feel warm and fuzzy inside just like they always did. "To hell with all of these formalities. Come here and give me a hug." I said with a big smile on my face, which made his smile widen. We walked closer to each other and I wrapped my arms around his torso gently.

I never forgot his withered arm; the arm his father broke... an injury irritated by being kicking down the stairs. Not to mention all the other horrible abuse Laszlo suffered from that horrible man. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. The withered arm was gently placed on the small of my back, making me blush. Being close to him again felt so good. It felt like a missing piece of my soul had been replaced.

"I've missed you so much, Laszlo." I whispered softly. "I've missed you too, y/n." He replied. After we broke the hug we sat down and talked about various different things that have happened in our lives. The entire time I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so beautifully handsome it kinda hurt. "I would mention that you're blushing, but... I'm probably blushing too. You've turned into such a beautiful woman, y/n." He said in his pleasant sounding voice.

"And you've turned into a very handsome man." I replied, feeling my blush deepen. "You know... it took me what feels like forever to identify the reason why I wanted you to stay here in New York when we were young. I thought it was just for friendship, but... I realized that you were my first love." He said sweetly as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You were my first love too, Laszlo." I admitted. "I guess we were just too foolish to tell each other how we felt." He said with a small laugh. "I guess we were." I replied with a small laugh of my own.

A moment of silence passed between us where we just looked into each other's eyes. Those big brown orbs of his looked so warm and inviting like they always did when we were young. Perhaps... his eyes were even more so now. "Is there a lucky person in your life who has the privilege of calling you theirs?" He asked me curiously, breaking the comfortable silence. "No. I... I've actually never been in any kind of romantic relationship." I replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

I had a feeling that he had found love or fallen for others while we were apart, and it hurt a little. Especially since my heart has only ever fallen for him. I never found someone else who makes me feel so safe and understood. "Do... do you have someone special in your life?" I asked him curiously. "No... not anymore." He replied with a sad look in his eyes than made me regret asking him.

He told me about Mary Palmer and how she was murdered by two corrupt police officers. I sympathized with him even though I had no idea what it felt like to lose someone you love in such a horrible way. I felt so bad for him and hoped that he'd find love again, especially since it was obvious he no longer has feelings for me. Later we ate dinner together and we read poetry afterwards. It felt so good being back in New York.

"Laszlo... can I be honest with you?" I asked him once the only sound that filled the room was the ticking clock. "Of course. You can tell me anything." He replied softly. "I never stopped loving you. I know you probably don't have feeling for me and I understand that, but I just thought I'd let you know." I said feeling awkward and stupid. He moved closer to me and left a soft kiss on my cheek. "I never stopped loving you either... not really." He whispered in my ear, making me blush.

My heart skipped a bit a little at his words. I couldn't believe that he never stopped loving me, especially since he had fallen in love with someone else. We snuggled closer to each other and I couldn't help but feel happy. I had my best friend back in my life... I had my first love back.

++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
